Fuir le Bonheur de Peur qu'il se Sauve
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Emma Pillsbury est supposée devenir madame Pillsbury-Schuester... mais, coup de théâtre, prise de panique, elle finit par renoncer à ses vœux avant même de les avoir prononcés!


******Titre:** Fuir le Bonheur de Peur qu'il se Sauve (titre emprunté à la chanson du même nom de Serge Gainsbourg).  
******Fandom:** ___Glee_.  
******Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la Fox Broadcasting Company. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnage:** Emma Pillsbury.  
******Rating:** K+ (+9).  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1270.  
******Résumé:** Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Emma Pillsbury est supposée devenir madame Pillsbury-Schuester... mais, coup de théâtre, prise de panique, elle finit par renoncer à ses vœux avant même de les avoir prononcés!

* * *

Elle l'avait fait.

Emma Pillsbury l'avait fait. Elle avait fui à son propre mariage.

Le poids des lèvres de Finn Hudson encore sur les siennes, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à sceller définitivement ses vœux avec William Schuester.

Honnête comme elle était, elle avait senti, au plus profond de son être, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baser sa relation amoureuse sur un mensonge. Certes, mentir était une chose et cacher un élément en était une autre mais, pour elle, ne pas avoir la force d'avouer, à celui qui devait être son époux, le fait que Finn Hudson l'avait, quelques jours plus tôt, tendrement embrassée à la suite d'une de ses ordinaires crises de nerf en raison de ses puissants troubles obsessionnels compulsifs relevait du mensonge.

Ainsi, après avoir pris le temps d'entonner, sous l'œil attentif et presque attendri de l'ignoble Susan Sylvester, les paroles de la chanson _Getting Married Today_ de la comédie musicale _Company_, Emma, encore toute de blanc vêtue, avait brusquement quitté l'église pour monter dans le premier taxi qu'elle avait aperçu.

Et, maintenant, elle était là, assise à l'arrière de ce même taxi.

Encore toute essoufflée de sa course, elle était comme perdue dans ses pensées.

De nombreuses interrogations fulminaient à l'intérieur de son pauvre esprit embué... Devait-elle faire demi-tour et retrouver, malgré tout, William pour dignement devenir madame Emma Pillsbury-Schuester? Ou devait-elle continuer sur la lancée et fuir complètement l'Ohio jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive? Tout cela était vraiment compliqué. Après tout, comment était-elle supposé prendre, à l'arrière d'un vulgaire taxi, la décision la plus importante de sa vie toute entière?

_ Vous vous sentez bien, mademoiselle?, finit par demander le conducteur, tout gêné d'avoir, à l'arrière de son automobile, une jolie rousse qui, d'après les apparences, était sur le point de renoncer à ses vœux avant même d'avoir pris le temps de les prononcer devant les yeux sérieux du Tout-Puissant.

Pour toute réponse, Emma hocha nerveusement la tête de bas en haut.

_ Vous êtes sûre?, essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois, persuadé du fait que la jeune femme ne faisait jamais que cacher la vérité pour ne pas l'ennuyer. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me le dire, hein!, ajouta-t-il, dans un sourire. Vous savez, nous, conducteurs de taxi, nous valons tous les psychologues du monde. Nous vous écoutons sans problème... Un peu comme les barmans, finalement! Bien que les barmans peuvent, par la même occasion vous apportez de sérieux problèmes de santé...

Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, Emma laissa se dessiner, sur ses lèvres rosées, un faible sourire. Pour le coup, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur le plus sot des conducteurs de la Terre entière... mais non, elle était probablement en face de l'homme le plus compréhensif et le plus doux du monde... après William Schuester.

Lorsque, levant les yeux vers le conducteur pour apercevoir le visage de celui qui avait de grandes chances de devenir son sauveur dans les prochaines minutes, elle croisa, par inadvertance, son propre regard dans le rétroviseur, elle fut surprise d'y voir se perler des centaines de milliers de larmes.

_ J'ai fui la cérémonie de mon mariage, dit-elle, d'une voix douce.  
_ C'est ce que j'avais compris..., répondit le conducteur, en désignant du menton la merveilleuse robe blanche qu'elle portait.  
_ Non..., rebondit Emma. Sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas toutes les données, alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
_ Dans ce cas, donnez-les moi, mademoiselle.  
_ J'ai fui la cérémonie de mon mariage. Aujourd'hui, je suis censée épouser l'homme le plus merveilleux de la Terre. Et pourtant, je suis sur le point de mettre un terme à notre union... parce qu'un ancien élève du lycée dans lequel j'exerce le métier de conseillère d'orientation m'a embrassée.  
_ Oh!, s'étonna le conducteur.

Face à une telle réaction de son confident, Emma éclata en sanglots.

_ Non, non. Par pitié, mademoiselle, cessez de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.  
_ Je m'en doute bien, déclara Emma, entre deux sanglots, d'une voix étonnement claire. Mais le fait est que je ne sais pas si ce baiser à une signification pour moi ou non.

Le conducteur fronça les sourcils, surpris.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, poursuivit Emma, c'est que, pour moi, cet ancien élève n'a jamais été qu'un ami...

Elle s'interrompit un moment, comme si, finalement, elle avait du mal à prononcer le reste de sa phrase.

_ J'ai des T.O.C., vous savez..., finit-elle par dire, d'un air presque honteux. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que, pour le moment, je ne me sois pas amusée à récurer de fond en comble votre taxi.  
_ Mais mon taxi est propre comme un sou neuf!, s'indigna le jeune homme.  
_ Je le sais bien, répondit Emma du tac au tac. Mais pour moi, rien n'est jamais suffisamment propre...  
_ Je vois. Cela dit, je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien quel peut être le lien entre vos T.O.C. et cet ancien élève...  
_ Et bien, jusqu'à présent, la seule personne capable de gérer plus ou moins mes crises, c'était l'homme que je devais épouser...  
_ Et ce baiser a réussi à vous reposer, l'interrompit le conducteur.  
_ Exactement, conclut Emma, dans un murmure.

Le conducteur soupira. Dieu, s'il avait su que la vie de la jeune femme était si compliquée, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais invitée à conter ses petits soucis personnels!

_ Si j'étais vous, finit-il par dire malgré tout, je chercherais, au fond de mon cœur, la réponse à mes interrogations internes. Ma regrettée grand-mère avait l'habitude de nous dire, à mes frères et moi, que, même si le cerveau a beau parfois tout compliquer, le cœur, lui, ne ment jamais...

À ce moment précis, Emma sut qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais la force de choisir si elle devait rester ou non dans l'Ohio. Car, même si cela semblait incroyable, Finn hantait ses pensées les plus intimes depuis qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Exactement comme William le faisait au tout début de leur relation...

Cependant, elle se devait de choisir. Choisir entre Finn et William.

Elle savait que si elle devait effectivement trancher entre les deux hommes, c'était vers William qu'elle allait se tourner pour la seule et unique raison que ce qu'elle ressentait à présent pour Finn n'était pas réel. En fait, il n'était jamais que l'élément perturbateur qui l'avait poussée à prendre conscience du fait qu'elle avait tout bonnement peur d'être heureuse. Tous ces moments de bonheur qu'elle partageait avec William, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'effrayait. Elle craignait qu'un jour, peut-être, William finisse par se lasser d'elle et de son insupportable bagage émotionnel...

L'amour n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas, dans la vie réelle, d'amour avec un A majuscule. Il n'y avait jamais que des relations éphémères basées sur un consentement mutuel de vivre ensemble pendant un temps limité. Et William n'avait rien d'un prince Charmant...

Peu importait sa décision à présent, il fallait qu'elle choisisse quelque chose: elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sottement au milieu de l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par saisir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de sa vie...

Ainsi, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que ses paroles n'étaient pas des plus réfléchies, Emma tendit sa carte de crédit au chauffeur du taxi et lui indiqua la direction de l'aéroport.

Car peu importait ses regrets futurs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était fuir.

Fuir pour oublier. Fuir pour respirer. Fuir pour vivre.


End file.
